


Main-Street Drive In

by exrthbound



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Rarepair time :), Soft Boys, Strangers to Lovers, more fluffy stuff, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrthbound/pseuds/exrthbound
Summary: The one in which Marcel accidentally meets the love of his life at a drive in theater





	Main-Street Drive In

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the song Main-Street Drive In by The Moxies   
> /Not beta read

The night air was crisp as the stars were shown brightly in the sky with no clouds in sight. The moon leaving a glow over the large city known as Los Santos by many. On the sidewalks there were very few people, only a drunk or possibly someone rushing home from work. The shops were silent from lack of costumers, and the few sounds that could be heard were coming from the streets. 

Many of the streets were also silent, as it was usually unlikely there would be any cars out so late at night. Yet here Marcel was, cruising down the street in his open topped convertible. Silent curses rang out from the male inside as he thought back to the moments beforehand. 

His friend Vanoss, or as they call him Evan, was quick to catch onto the fact Marcel rarely left the house and told him he should go out and do something, leaving him with nothing but his wallet, phone, and jacket. 

Huffing, he looked out at the winding skyscrapers and small homes, a sight he had seen so many times before. Deciding he’d like a change of scenery, the man picked up his phone to see a text from Evan on the screen.

‘Have fun! Hope you meet someone ;)’

He rolled his eyes at the text, who needs a date when you can just have yourself? Better alone was better than being with someone,

Right?

-

Slowing down his car, Marcel looked up at the bright, blaring sign that hung a few yards ahead of him. The sign said ‘Delly’s Drive In,’ however a few of the letters had flickered out, making it look like ‘Del ‘s D ive In.’ 

He remembered coming to this place a long time ago with his parents and sister, they watched some movie like Finding Nemo, it was a memory he’d forgotten but seeing the nostalgia feel of the place made his smile. 

Buying his ticket for the newest Deadpool movie, he pulled up to the large screen with the number the same as the paper he held. Parking his car, he picked up his phone and took a photo of the ticket before sending it to Evan. 

You: Throwback or no?

Evan: Lmao dude out of all the places to go you chose the drive in? 

You: Shut up and go hang out with your boyfriend 

Evan: Sure  
Also I have a friend that I think works there, I haven’t talked to him in awhile but if you see him tell him I said hi.

You: What’s his name? 

Evan: Scott? Scotty? Something like that I don’t know 

You: How can you not remember your friend’s names? 

Evan: Just go watch your movie dork

You: Fine mom :/

Shutting off his phone, he shoved it in his pocket and grabbed his wallet out of the cup holder next to him. Opening his door and swiftly, closing it, he walked up to the snack vendor to notice there were a few people in line. 

Puffing out an exasperated sigh, he pulled his phone back out of his pocket and started to scroll through Twitter, liking some of the tweets by his friends that made him laugh. 

A few minutes later he heard the word next being called. Walking forward towards the counter, he was not expecting the sight that met his eyes. The male had a mop of brown hair that covered some of his vibrant and electric blue eyes. His tall stature was odd considering he had little muscle, built like a twig. Looking down at the shirt he wore, a white T-shirt with black sleeves, he saw the name tag read Scotty. 

Now if you had asked Marcel before this encounter if he was gay, he would say he had never even thought about it. He was debating his sexuality at a drive in, because where would be a better place? 

Watching the males face grow red over time, he snapped himself back from staring and looked at the menu behind the counter. 

“Can I get a large popcorn and soda?” Scott seemed surprised at the random outburst of sound from the other, but he took back on his job and nodded quickly. 

“Sure, your total will be $13.78.” The voice that slipped out of the taller man sounded higher pitched than expected, but dripped like honey nonetheless. Pulling out a ten and five dollar bill, he handed it to the other. Grabbing the change from the register, he handed it to the dark skinned man and turned around to grab the snacks. Marcel definitely wasn’t look at his ass, because that’s gay, and he totally not gay. 

Putting the two items on the counter, Scotty waved at the other and watched him walk away before calling for the next customer. Pulling out his phone with his open hand, Marcel quickly opened his messages with Evan. 

You: Evan what the fuck?? You didn’t tell me your friend was hot

Evan: He’s single too ;) 

You: Fuck  
Can I even ask him on a date? Would that be too awkward?

Evan: Just do it, you have nothing to lose. Sure he’d be down too

You: Fucking fine. If I lose my chance to date a hot guy because of you it’s your fault

Evan: Go get em tiger ;))

Now sitting back in his car, he threw his phone in a cup holder and sipped on the soda as the movie started playing in the background. Sadly, he was too busy worrying about the upcoming question. Would he actually do it? There’s no way, he barley even knows the guy. What if he’s not even into guys? 

 

Around two hours later the credits started rolling and everyone was pulling out, and soon the lot was almost a hollow shell of what it was before. Turning back, he saw Scott pack up the things at the counter. 

‘Now or never,’ he thought. Getting up, he walked back over before ringing the little bell that sat on top. Hearing a small screech before a fuck, he laughed as the other popped up over the counter. 

“Can I get you anything?”

“Yeah actually, how about your number?” Smooth, Marcel, that was definitely not good in any way. Watching Scotty’s face blare red, he chuckled and shoved his phone at the other. Grasping it with shaking hands, he watched Scott type in his number before handing it back. 

“How does a date sound?” Scotty sputtered before his eyes got even wider, if it was possible. 

“You’re not joking?”

“Why would I joke about that?”

“Well, you’re just good looking and I’m just, average I guess.” Bending over the counter, he grasped the other’s hand and smiled. 

“Why would I ask someone out on a date if I didn’t like them?”

“I don’t know man! I just thought it was a joke!” 

His chuckling turned into full on laughter as the other male slowly joined in, the only thing now heard in the lot was the jovial laughter of the two males, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. Squishing his free hand against his teary eyes, he smiled again, giving the other hand a squeeze. 

“How does the park sound? We could go to dinner afterwards?”

“That, sounds great actually. I’m free every Wednesday and Thursday.”

“Well then next Wednesday it’s a date.”

“Yeah,” Scotty smiled widely at the other, “I guess it is.”

Little did the two know that this small encounter sparked probably one of the best connections the two had known of. After learning Scotty played video games as well as having his own YouTube channel, the two came closer by collabing and making videos together. After a few months of beating around the bush, Marcel asked Scott to be his full fledged boyfriend, to which he was met with a large kiss and many tears. 

 

Maybe he should start going out more after all. 

 

-

 

Bonus;

“Babe please stop visiting me at work for free snacks.”

“I can’t man, you’re the only one who will get me them.”

“.. I’m only doing this because I love you.”

“I know Scott, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really love these two,, i wish they weren't such a rarepair
> 
> Summer wrap up fic, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
